The present application generally relates to devices and methods for delivering a stent in a body vessel or in a non-body structure such as a polymer tube used for testing or demonstration.
Body vessels or certain non-body structures such as polymer tubes may be at least partially occluded. A stent can be inserted across a lesion or obstruction in order to restore patency to the vessel. Stents can also be used for other functions, such as trapping embolic material, increasing fluid flow, and the like.